Орга Нанагеар
, Обложка |gender=Мужской |height= |weight= |eyes=Белый |hair=Зеленый |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Маг |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Команда Саблезубый Тигр |partner= |base of operations=Гильдия Саблезубый Тигр |status=Активный |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Магия Громового Убийцы Богов |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 268 |anime debut=Эпизод 157 |japanese voice= |english voice=Leo Fabian |image gallery=yes }} Орга Нанагеар – Громовой Убийца Богов и один из сильнейших Магов Саблезубого Тигра. Внешность 200px|thumb|left|Внешность Орги Орга - высокий и мускулистый молодой человек с длинными волосами салатного цвета. Цвет его глаз предположительно чёрный, так как при ближайшем рассмотрении можно заметить только белок и чёрную точку зрачка/радужки. Его волосы связаны черной банданой, но две пряди спадают на лицо. Вокруг шеи обвязана желтая ткань. На носу белая татуировка. На шее носит белые бусы с оранжевыми амулетами, напоминающими когти. Из одежды он носит белые брюки с повязанной вокруг "юбкой" и поясом. Торс обнажен. на руках (плечи и предплечья) - татуировки, так же имеется что-то наподобие тканевых наручей с браслетом из двух белых помпонов. Личность О характере можно сказать то что Орга довольно груб. Так же он часто недооценивает своих противников, ведь даже когда перед ним превстал Джура, один из Десяти Святых Магов, он всё равно думал, что победит его без особого труда. Когда Минерва Орланд избивала Люси Хартфилию, то Орга лишь ухмылялся этому, не чувствуя жалости к Люси, что характеризует его как отрицательного персонажа. Так же стоит отметить что Орга очень любит петь песни. История Про прошлое Орги ничего неизвестно, так же неизвестно когда именно он примкнул к гильдии "Саблезубый Тигр". И тем не менее Орга входит в пятёрку самых сильных магов "Саблезубого Тигра". Арки Великие Магические Игры Впервые он, как и другие члены "Саблезубого Тигра", появляется на ВМИ. В первый же день которых он вступил в бой с Варкраем из гильдии "Кватро Цербер". Варкрай начал использовать свою магию слёз, но Орга тут же ударил его своей чёрной молнией, тем самым победив его одним ударом. После этого Стинг сказал что Орга мог устроить зрелище поинтереснее, на что Орга ответил что сейчас споёт песню, после чего сразу же начал петь. После чего Орга был заявлен в битве против демонов. Но так как Эрза Скарлет победила всех демонов, то Орге, как и остальным участником пришлось соревноваться в нанесении урона сфере, урон Оргы сфера оценила в 3825, что позволило ему занять третье место, после Джуры и Каны Альбероны. В последнем дне соревнований Огра встретился с Лаксусом, он хотел с ним сразиться, но тут вмешался Джура, который победил Оргу с одного удара. После этого он участвует в битве с драконами, где маги одерживают победу благодаря Нацу. После победы над драконами Орга, как и все остальные участники ВМИ празднует победу и завершение Великих Магических игр. Так же в досье на Оргу было написано что несмотря на поражение Джуре, он гордится своим участием в ВМИ и усердно тренируется, надеясь взять у Джуры реванш. Тартарос После того, как Земной Край был спасен Драконами и еще несколькими Магами, в числе которых Стинг, Роуг и Минерва, Орга приветствует своих товарищей в гильдии Саблезубый Тигр; а затем празднует возвращение Минервы вместе с остальными. Аватар Когда Нацу, Люси и Хэппи приходят в Саблезубый Тигр, Орга рассказывает им, что вся работа, отходившая ранее в Хвост Феи, сейчас перешла к ним. Руфус подмечает, что из-за этого их гильдия сейчас в самом расцвете сил. Империя Арболес Магия и Способности Магия Громового Убийцы Богов: Форма Магии Убийцы Богов которая позволяет Орге использовать и производить в качестве элемента электричество, которое в отличии от Магии Громового Убийцы Драконов черного цвета. Такая своеобразная «Черная молния» обладает высоким напряжением и большой разрушительной силой, так же, как, и обычная молния используемая в стандартной Магии Молнии, может быть использована на далёких дистанциях. Эта Магия так же может быть использована в ближнем бою, что позволило Орге во время боя с Лаксусом Дреяром который так же использовал молнии сражаться с ним на равных. thumb|right|200px|Пушка Черной Молнии 120 мм *'120-мм Пушка Черной Молнии': A focused attack which is initiated by Orga horizontally placing his partially open palms away from his body; the palms are facing each other, albeit distant some inches apart. Tiny sparks of the man's signature black lightning are generated between his hands, growing larger and larger in semicircles, that is, until a similarly colored electric projectile is fired from their center towards the target. Despite its reduced size, the generated blow is strong enough to create a mildly large curtain of smoke when it connects with the target, and it was noted to possess an astonishing amount of Magic Power (3825) when fired against the Magic Power Finder. The 120mm is a large weapon caliber employed to load very massive cannons and mortars, hence the spell's name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 10–11}} thumb|200px|Грозовая атомная пушка бога молнии Орги *'Заряженная Пушка Частичкой Бога Молнии': An exceedingly stronger version of 120mm Black Lightning Cannon, possessing almost identical preparation and use, with the only difference being that the previously gathered black electricity completely engulfs Orga's forearms, and is fired from such spot. This spell possesses vast destructive power, with the lightning's voltage being seemingly high enough to completely vaporize what it strikes, eradicating it from existence; when Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon connected with the top part of a building, it created a huge, round hole in it, making all the physical matter previously found there completely vanish. Orga challenged Jura Neekis to block this spell and subsequently fired it against him, but Jura's own attack caused it to miss its intended target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 9–11}} Огромная Сила: While nowhere as abundant as the Wizard Saint Jura Neekis', Orga has been noted to possess large reserves of Magic Power; when firing his 120mm Black Lightning Cannon against the Magic Power Finder during the Grand Magic Games, he was able to achieve 3825 points, a score which left two powerful Mages the likes of Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster blank, and which was noted to be more than ten times the average score of a Rune Knights' Squad Captain. Even Laxus Dreyar, an S-Class Mage known for his great Magic Power, was shown to be positively impressed, sneering in a satisfied manner. Orga's Exceed guildmates Lector and Frosch described him as being unmatched in terms of sheer Magic Power within Sabertooth, a guild which before the Grand Magic Games was considered the strongest in Fiore, and which counts two Dragon Slayers among its ranks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 11}} Высокая Скорость: In spite of his hulking mass, Orga appears to be considerably swift, having managed, alongside most of his teammates, to interpose himself between Minerva and the members of Team Fairy Tail A, who were going to attack her in retaliation for her harsh treatment of Lucy Heartfilia, in a single instant;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 4}} a noteworthy feat, seeing as the female Sabertooth Mage was standing in the center of the Domus Flau's arena and her teammates were stationed on the stands, several meters away from her. Появления в Других СМИ Омаке Добро пожаловать назад, Фрош Орга виден среди толпы, когда Стинг, ставший Мастером Саблезубого Тигра, приказывает Юкино снять одежду; как выяснилось в гильдии был построен крытый бассейн. Находясь в бассейне, Орга пел о том, что их гильдия единственная имеет свой собственный бассейн, видимо, не зная, что Хвост Феи тоже имеет собственный бассейн. Интересные Факты *В дополнительном содержании 32 Тома, Машима предоставил статистику 31 из 40 сражений соперников X791 в Великих Магических Играх. Статистика, однако, была обеспечена не с точки зрения Машимы как автора, а с точки зрения репортера [["Волшебник"|Журнала Волшебника]] Джейсона. Это объясняет, почему некоторая статистика отсутствует и почему другие данные могут быть неточными. Согласно Джейсону из Журнала Волшебника, во время его участия в Великих Магических Играх X791, статистика Орги: Бонус: Путеводитель ВМИ *В битве Эрзы, Кагуры и Минервы - Руфус сказал, что Минерва - сильнейшая из гильдии Саблезубый Тигр, но после ухода Минервы в одной из глав манги было опубликовано досье на Оргу, где было написано, что когда Орга использует свою магию, то его можно считать сильнейшим магом гильдии. Цитаты *(Зрителям Великих Магических Игр) ♪♫ "Сильнейшие, сильнейшие, номер один!!! Всем покажут! Саблезубые!" ♪♫ *(Членам Команды Саблезубого Тигра) "Я превращу всех в чили с черной молнией." Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Orga Nanagear Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Убийцы Богов Категория:Члены Саблезубого Тигра Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод